honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Lego Batman
Lego Batman is the 136th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Lego-themed action-adventure video game Lego Batman. It was published on February 7, 2017. Lego Batman ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Lego Batman on YouTube "Introduce your children to crime murder and vigilante justice at tender age." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Lego Batman Script From the people who convinced everyone the dudes in spandex are really really cool and the people that make 'IRL Minecraft' comes yet another surgical strike straight to the nostalgia. Lego Batman, the video game Snap on the cowl of the caped crusader, a billionaire super genius ninja master, who still manages to have self esteem issues. And join up with his allies and creepy young boy ward to take on adorable Lego version of deranged murderers and break everything in sight into tiny tiny pieces! Batman says "No killing" not "no dissembling". villains scream in terror as they get brutally torn apart in a matter of a few chilling seconds ''Haha! Bat Loophole! Introduce your children to crime murder and vigilante justice at tender age through the medium of toys and slapstick comedy. As ''Lego Batman takes some of DC's darkest, most interesting characters And turns them into Looney Tunes. What!? Is this not appropriate for children? I saw Batman Returns when I was 8. I turned out fine! So, what if I have a little penguin fetish? It's totally normal! Discover the small shallow depths of the Lego Batman series with more titles than you would ever expect form a weird toy superhero type crossover. Featuring: the original that feels like a mashup between Batman and Charlie Chaplin movie; the sequel that added an open world, slightly off brand voice acting ''Just stuck that on there!" "Batman: Robin! Focus on your flying!" ''and most of the DC Universe, some scaled down handheld games; and even more scaled down mobile stuff for literal babies; and the third game in the series, that packed in the rest of the DC stuff and added a reluctant Conan O'Brien? ''took this part because my son found out that I had denied this offer and he said, You're doing this!" ''I guess Batman had to use his real superpower on that one. Money! ''that guy." Snore your way through the Lego games familiar formula, that gives you a massive pile of characters to play as. Then turns most of their abilities into boring puzzle solutions, or weapons you don't need for the piss easy combat. So that the games can be beaten by unborn children and house pets. And the only thing that keeps you going is your animal lust for shiny collectibles. Ugh! My life is new again. So block off some time for a lighter kid friendlier Batman ''-- or just give skip an entirely and go straight to the real s***! Because in this case, there's actually good Batman games out there to play. Starring: The Lego We Deserve; Roblock; Toyface; The Piece-Guin; Builder Croc; and Other Terrible Lego Puns - Playface; The Bloker; Catsteonalegowoman. for ''Lego Batman was 'Batcraft.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Batcraft If they're going to do stuff like Lego Batman, you know what should they go for next? Legortal Kombat! Ooh, yeah! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers about a couple of other Lego games: Lego Star Wars and Lego Marvel Super Heroes. * In addition, there are Honest Trailers for many Batman movies, including Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, '''The Dark Knight Rises,' Batman (1989)', Batman Forever,' Batman & Robin',''' Batman: The Animated Series, The Killing Joke, '''Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman ''and Justice League.'' See '''list of Honest Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Lego Batman has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Ike Recio of iTech noted "the trailer covers all three Lego Batman games and talks about the evolution of gameplay, from the first game that focused solely on Gotham to the later games featured an open world and explored more of the DC Universe. Any seasoned Lego game players should know, these game were meant for children to beat, and the trailer pokes fun at the level of difficulty." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Watch Honest Game Trailer For 'Lego Batman' Before Catching The Movie ' - iTech article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Lego games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Batman games Category:Batman Category:DC